


Gabriel's Wings

by heyassbutt_oneshots (Susan_the_Gentle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Depending on inspiration, I like it, It may become longer, One Shot, Other, based on an imagine, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_the_Gentle/pseuds/heyassbutt_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/124852936517/hollykasakabe-cropped.</p><p>Gabriel lets you groom his wings frequently, but when you accidentally let it slip, Castiel tells you that Gabriel is trying to court you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Wings

Gabriel sat on your bed, stretching his wings. A few months ago, you would have freaked at the sight - Gabe was supposed to be dead, Lucifer had killed him, but you - and the Winchesters - had found out that he'd survived but couldn't risk coming back until heaven had created a new hierarchy. 

But the fact he was on your bed didn't faze you either - for the last few months, you had been grooming his wings to get them back to the state they were in before he ran from heaven, to take them back to a dazzling gold rather than almost brown. You could see them slowly getting better, but you hoped it would take a while as, although you knew the archangel wouldn't be interested in you, you liked him secretly and this act allowed the two of you to bond and seemed far too personal to ask to continue after they were cleaned. It was also way too personal to speak.

You sat cross-legged behind Gabriel and started to slowly pull the fallen feathers from his wings. The feathers were soft and fluffy, which also symbolised the fact his wings were getting better, as the feathers used to be covered in slimy, sticky oil. A sobering thought hits you, in a few months they should be normal again and he wouldn't need you. You keep removing the moulted feathers from his wings and he groans in delight from the reduced weight on his wings.

When most of the plumule had fallen onto your bed, Gabriel handed you the ointment from your top draw to rub into his wings. Slowly, you begin to massage tiny circles into the tips of the left wing, slowly going further in towards the wing covert. When you finally reach it, Gabriel almost squeals from the freezing liquid meeting it, but then moans from the feeling of relaxation. You do the same on the other wing, and Gabriel is more obviously enjoying the massage. You're going to miss the sounds he makes during this, they're almost obscene and seem like they're promising more.

Slowly, you rise off the bed, regretting the fact that you've only got a few more months of this, when Gabriel grabs your wrist. He simply says "Thank you, Y/N" before disappearing again.

Leaving your room, you go to join the rest of Team Free Will in the library in the bunker, the boys had found a case while you'd been busy - something about witches probably due to the amount of cursing by Dean - and you felt bad about leaving them to research alone.

"Y/N, finally! What have you been doing? Lazing about in bed, ignoring our calls for help?" Dean asks, exasperated. The tone grated your teeth, and, although you'd been lying for 3 months about this, you finally snap and shout at Dean.

"I've been sorting out Gabriel's wings, Mr High and Mighty. His wings have been damaged since he ran from Heaven and he's now I'm helping to groom them. Okay?"

Cas goes bright pink. "Y/N? You do know the importance of that act, correct? Gabriel did explain what that means?" You stare at him, blank and confused. "It's a way of courting for an angel." It was your turn to go bright pink. And red. The Winchesters just laughed at you. Cas seemed geniuinely confused. "You didn't realise? Surely, my brother told you that. Unless he's worried about you not liking him."

You walk off, before Dean can start teasing you. Barging back into your room, you copy how Dean calls Cas down. "I pray to Gabriel to get his feathery ass down here now." Surprisingly, Gabriel actually turns up.

"What the hell, Gabriel?"

"What's wrong?"

"Cas explained to me the significance of what we've been doing. Care to explain?"

"I'm sorry! You offered the first time, I'd assumed you knew what it meant. I'm really sorry, Y/N." For the first time during a conversation, you see the trickster facade broken and vulnerability show on his face. You go to grab his wrist, but he flees before you get chance to.

"Gabriel, get your winged ass down here now!" You wait. He doesn't. "Gabriel, please. I'm not mad. Just come down here and we'll talk." You pray.

"You're not mad? How can you not be mad, Y/N? You've just found out that I like you and have basically been taking advantage of you because you didn't know."

"You didn't know that I didn't know. You thought I'd accepted it, Gabriel. And you know what? I don't care. Hell, I want to do it again. I enjoyed it, Gabe, and although I didn't realise the meaning, I had worked out it was personal and hadn't told Cas. Or anyone else for that matter. I've spent about a month feeling guilty because I didn't want your wings to get better because I wanted to continue doing it." You didn't mean to say that, but it had come out now. You decide to go all in. "I love you, Gabriel."

Gabriel sat there, dumbstruck. You thought you'd been obvious about it and that was why he'd avoided you except for the wing grooming, rather than anything else. "I love you too, Y/N." He pulls you into a hug.

Grabbing Gabe's hand, you pull him to the library where he goes bright pink from Dean's laughing and Cas' blush. Cas looks at you with worry about you and Gabriel. You look at him and smile, and pull Gabriel into a kiss to show Cas that you were happy.

That shut Dean up alright.


End file.
